Carry on dancing
by Kamarine
Summary: Song fic. Carry on dancing - Savage Garden. Goes to a fic Im writing, Tragic Circumstance.


(A/N – This songfic is from 'Tragic Circumstance' I liked the ballroom scene so much that I wanted to add more to it, but it wouldn't be suitable for the original, too sappy. So standalone.)

Moonlight shone through the delicate glass skylight that rose over the Gardens ballroom. One moonbeam bathed the only girl that shone in Willard Trepe's eyes.

The moonlight added shine to her short raven hair and a peachy glow to her skin. The stars seemed to linger in her eyes as she smiled her thanks to a waitress with a delicate hand circled around a crystal champagne flute. 

Brushing a finger against his lips, he remembered the softness of her lips and the sweet smell of her shampoo that always cloaked her. 

Watching her wrinkle her face up cutely at the taste of the golden champagne, he silently wondered why he had never realized Fureya Leonhart was. 

_The moonlight…_

_Shines down interstellar beams_

_And the groove tonight_

_Is something more than you've ever seen_

_The stars and planets taking shape_

_A stolen kiss has come too late_

Closing the gap between them, Willard took his wanted place at her side.

"Fureya. Congratulations." He murmured softly, his breath tickling her ear gently. Fureya turned to face him, stars in her yielding grey eyes and a smile across her kissable lips. 

"Congratulations yourself." She said in a quiet, throaty voice. "Also, I heard you were the one that found me. Thanks." Willard dropped his eyes, his expression hardening as a pair of ice blue eyes surfaced in his mind. He cleared his throat lightly, letting the thought go as he chose to remain mute on the subject. A small smile crept across his lips as the live band struck a familiar opening chord. 

"My Grandmother wrote this song." Fureya commented lightly, taking a small sip of the bittersweet liquid and turning her content gaze to where her father stood with Irvine Kinneas, Zell Dincht and Seifer Almasy. 

Willard didn't follow her gaze, he just kept his eyes focused on her pretty face and took the moment while her attention wandered to relieve her of her glass and hand it silently to Macen.

"Dance with me Reya." He half asked, half pleaded. Then without waiting for her answer, he took her small hand in his own bigger one and led her on to the dance floor. 

Gathering her up in his arms, he laid a gently hand on her waist as 'Eyes on me' played in the background. Cradling her hand in his as her other hand rested lightly on his shoulder, he flashed her a sweet smile.

_In the moonlight_

_Carry on, keep romancing,_

_Carry on, carry on dancing_

_In the moonlight_

_Carry on, keep romancing,_

_Carry on, carry on dancing_

Willard's grey eyes hungrily took in every detail of her face; her soft lips and her glowing eyes as she stare up at him. For the short length of the song, Willard knew only he existed to Fureya as only she existed to him. 

The lingering warmth of her hand drove all conscious thought from his mind. Gently squeezing her hand, he pulled her close to him. She responded silently by tucking her head under his chin and leaning her cheek against his chest.

The gentle light of the moon enclosed them as they moved to the tender beat of the song. 

"_My last night here for you, same old songs, just once more. My last night here with you? Maybe yes, maybe no._" Willard listened quietly as Fureya sang the song quietly under her breath. He couldn't help but think how appopriate those words were. He knew that tomorrow, they'd be assigned to operations. He knew without a doubt, fate would tear them apart as quickly as it brought them together. But that didn't matter now. Not whilst she was encircled by his arms and warmed by his body.

"_I kind of liked it your your way, How you shyly placed your eyes on me. Oh, did you ever know? That I had mine on you._" Willard couldn't help but to sing along with her, he almost felt as if he were telling her his unspoken feelings. 

Unspoken feelings, he knew he could love her if he were given the chance. He wanted to and it felt strange to him. He'd spent his life chasing girls and fooling around. He'd found his tamer, the one who made him stay and ask for her love. 

_There's a magic only two can tell_

_In the dark night_

_Ultra violet is a wicked spell_

_The stars and planets taking shape_

_A stolen kiss has come too late_

The final strains of the song echoed through their ears and they stopped. Willard was reluctant to let her go when she turned her face to his. Her cloudy eyes were full of anguish and sparked with deep emotion as she  leant up to press her soft cherry lipgloss flavoured lips against his. Eyes fluttered shut as the moment paused in time, every detail burning into Willards mind. He almost despaired when she pulled herself away and out of his embrace.

"Macen and I have to head for Esthar. We've been employed to replace the two SeeD who were injured while clearing Estharian streets of remaining monsters. So it would be best if we parted on a happy note, my placing will take considerable time." Fureya saluted him swiftly as his heart twisted painfully at the truth in her words. "Good luck with your own operations." A frozen Willard let her turn and walk away from him. 

Although he knew the words had been coming, they still stung and burnt. He turned away from her retreating back and took a few hesitant steps. His stride strengthened as he realized it wasn't goodbye.

It wasn't over until he'd exhausted every chance of making her his girl. 

_In the moonlight_

_Carry on, keep romancing,_

_Carry on, carry on dancing_

_In the moonlight_

_Carry on, keep romancing,_

_Carry on, carry on dancing___

_Moving on.. Moving all night_


End file.
